I Think I Missed Something
by twistedxdark
Summary: After receiving a well deserved slap in the face, Senator Ron Davis realizes there is more to Leon Scott Kennedy that meets the eye. Set during Degeneration. Claire/Leon. Oneshot.


**Authors Note: **Hey guys! :] It's Mak here, and I'm back with my first Cleon story! Besides JillxChris and BillyxRebecca, these two are my favorites. So go easy on me, ok? Anyway, I have two more parts in mind, but because they may or may not be uploaded, I marked this as complete - even though it *kinda* isn't. Thanks in advance for any reviews you leave!

* * *

_"Bastard! That little girl will probably have nightmares the rest of her life because of you!"_

Those angry words, shouted by none other then Claire Redfield, rang loudly in Senator Ron Davis's ears. The short and plump elder man tugged the blue towel draped over his shoulders around him tighter, his wrinkled face burning from the sharp slap she had given him. He sure as hell didn't like her - but he didn't hate her, either. He had to admit that the young woman had guts, a lot of guts. His dark eyes never left her gorgeous form - lightly silhouetted by the airport's outer floodlight and the large military tents - as she, with little Rani holding her hand, approached Leon. Ron didn't trust Leon Scott Kennedy as far as he could throw him, which was saying something considering he was almost a foot shorted then the young cop. There was just something off about him. Maybe it was because he barley showed any emotion, maybe it was because he was barley even twenty seven, or maybe it was severe aggression he showed toward others. He seemed to young and unstable to be an undercover agent, yet there Ron stood - alive - thanks to Mr. Kennedy. He sighed and headed over to the three, might as well apologize for his rudeness - after all the shit he put the through, it was the least he could do. Plus if he was on their good side they would put up more of an effort to save him if need be. Ron stopped in his tracks as he watched Claire go straight into Leon's arms, her head buried in the broad chest of his leather R.P.D jacket. Had he missed something? His eyes continued to observe the trio as Claire pulled herself together, lifted little Rani into her tired arms, and let Leon wrap his arms around her.

Yeah, he had defiantly missed something.

Ron took a deep breath and sauntered toward, what looked like, the two lovers and the child. His heart picked up it's cold pace, although he wasn't anxious - just worried he'd make another asshole out of himself. If he was gonna' survive this he'd need the help of real Racoon City survivors.

"Ms. Redfield, I wa-" He began, standing a few inches away from them.

"What the fuck do you want?" Claire shouted at him, holding Rani tighter and darting forward a little. Leon held her back.

The little girl shouted and pointed at him. "Leon! Leon! It's the bad man! Get him! Kill him now!"

For the first time in, well, ever, Ron heard Leon give a low, humorless chuckle. "I wish I could Rani, but I have to save my bullets for the zombies."

The senator, despite his hate for children, felt hurt by her comment. Everyone hated him now. He shrugged it off and tried to repress his bad emotions, right now he had to remain focused. He couldn't redeem himself if he wasn't alive to do so, and being alive meant being helped through this ordeal. The sixty year old wasn't getting any younger.

"Look," He began sternly. "I just wanted to say I was sorry." He softened his tone. "I know I've been an asshole, but as you can see, zombie outbreaks never help an already stressful day. And Rani, I'm sorry I pushed you, I shouldn't have done that."

The six year old made a small 'ummph!' noise and turned her little head, bringing a genuine laugh out of Leon. He took the little girl from Claire and put her on his shoulders. She giggled and played with his straight and styled blonde hair.

"Looks like Rani isn't forgiving you," Claire retorted. "And neither am I."

"Now Clairebear," Leon began gently, adding an insulting and sarcastic tone. "It took guts for this little weasel to say he was sorry, give him a chance."

"Hell no." She spat. "Putting my life in danger was one thing, I'm a big girl, but putting Rani's was unacceptable. You can rot in hell, you low life bastard."

Leon chuckled. "Your the spitting image of your brother, you know that?"

She smiled lightly, glad to still have some happy memories with her through this ordeal. "Jill says so too. Remember when he walked in on us-"

"Yes!-" He cut her off, uncomfortable with the topic due to the fact a confused Ron was still standing close by. "Yes, I do. I had never been so terrified in my life."

She giggled and ran her hand over her, for now, flat stomach. "So when are you gonna' tell Chris you knocked up his baby sister?"

"I didn't knock you up, I surprised you with a kid." He said, giving her a shrug and a goofy grin. She smiled, glad to have the old, lamely hilarious Leon Kennedy back. Still standing close by, Ron approached the three again, only instead of being angry and remorseful - he was surprised.

"Your... pregnant?" He nearly stuttered.

Before Claire could reply, Rani butt in and hugged Leon's head. "Yup! Claire's gonna' be a mommy and Leon's gonna' be a daddy!"

Leon shifted his crystalline blue eyes up to look at the little girl, and he grinned. "Way to keep a secret, hon."

"Sorry." She said with a grin.

He adjusted her on his shoulders and looked over at Claire, completely ignoring the now interested for his own selfish reasons Ron. "Claire, your brother said if I ever got you pregnant he was gonna' castrate me with his bear hands and gag me with my own genitals. As far as I'm concerned Jill is the only one who needs to know."

She chuckled. "Fine, when we get outta' this shit hole I'll go visit bubby and Jill, and we'll all have a little talk."

"Fine." Leon grinned, playfully pulling her into a kiss.

She pulled back and gave him a small smile. "Fine."

In the not to far off distance Angela watched the two with scorn filled eyes, her lips pulled back into a scowl - there went her plans of seducing Leon Scott Kennedy down the glorious shitter.


End file.
